The invention relates to a welding device having a current source for supplying electrical energy to at least one electrode and a control and/or evaluation unit, cooperating with the current source. The evaluation unit has an input device for setting various welding parameters. There is also a communication interface connected to the controller evaluation unit to set up a two-way data exchange between the welding device or the current source via a web server such as a HTTP server. The invention also relates to, a method of operating a welding device as well as a control and/or evaluation system for a welding device.
A welding control system for a welding device is known from patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,066 A, in which the welding device is able to retrieve data from a data bank via a network. This being the case, the welding device is connected to a network, in particular a computer network, by means of a communications interface, in particular a RS 232, so that corresponding data located in the network can be downloaded from a computer or a data bank via this data connection. The disadvantage of this system is that only one location-related data exchange can be operated with other components, such as a data bank or a computer.
Also known from the report entitled xe2x80x9cImplementation of computer system for production and QA/QC in the xc3x96resund link high bridge projectxe2x80x9d, is the idea of using a computer system for quality assurance and for documentation purposes. In this computer system, welding drawings, test protocols, etc., are produced, entered and stored, in particular on a server, and can then be retrieved by another computer via a modem. The disadvantage of this system is that the data transferred via the computer can be retrieved by one other computer only, after which the devices, in particular the welding devices, have to be configured by skilled personnel on the basis of the transferred data.
A system is known from patent document EP 0 825 506 A2, whereby several clients are able to access a remotely disposed server via the internet or via an intranet and run a corresponding data exchange. A server is installed upstream of the terminal devices, to which the individual terminal devices are connected via a bus system. The way in which the data transfer is operated is that external devices link up to the server, which in turn communicates with the terminal devices linked by the bus system.
Methods of controlling welding devices and current sources as well as a control system needed for this purpose are known, in which various welding parameters such as a welding current, an additive, a welding method, etc., can be set from an input and/or output device and the control system operates the individual components of the welding device on the basis of the set welding parameters so that a user can start a corresponding welding process.
The underlying objective of the present invention is to propose a welding device and a method for operating a welding device, which can be remotely operated and by means of which status data can be determined remotely and maintenance carried out remotely.
The invention relates to a welding device having a current source, at least one electrode, a control and evaluation unit, an input device, a communications interface, a sensor system and a HTTP server in communication with the control and evaluation unit. The advantage of this system is that data can be forwarded to the welding device from a remote site and a data reading relating to the welding device or a welding process can be taken and transmitted over long distances. By incorporating a web server or HTTP server of the type known from the prior art, standardised software programmes can be used for the two-way data traffic, thereby ensuring compatibility with a whole range of connection possibilities such as data banks and the most varied of communication partners and communication equipment. Another advantage resides in the fact that this option of transmitting data remotely means that maintenance and software updates can be run remotely, as can access to external welding data banks in which special welding processes on welding settings are stored, thereby saving on the high travelling coat involved in sending a service engineer out.
The term data is intended to include software programmes which can be selectively forwarded to the welding device or read from it, providing an effective means of amending configurations, searching for errors and controlling and monitoring the welding device. In particular, all the information or data of a welding process to be run can be fully accessed from the welding device, which enables faulty conditions to be avoided and provides an easy way of assessing the quality and productivity of the welding process. Moreover, it is possible to set up a central control or operating or monitoring system for several welding devices so that the welding engineer can concentrate on his main job since settings can be entered and the welding device monitored from a central point or alternatively from several remote sites. The option of being able to manage and monitor the welding device and the welding processes from a central site or alternatively from several different remote sites allows the system to be automated, which can increase the quality and productivity of welding jobs. Servicing and order processing are simplified in particular and can be operated much more quickly, whilst the welding device can be maintained and configured remotely. Furthermore, online help services can be accessed through the communications interface which means that it will not usually be necessary to stop work or to leave the working area.
In one embodiment, the HTTP server can be disposed adjacent to the welding device or in the current source, in another embodiment the HTTP server can be disposed external to the welding device or current source. This HTTP server can establish a connection to a primary network such as the Internet or an Intranet for data exchange with another HTTP server. These designs are of advantage because they provide an easy means of connecting into an already existing or configured network.
Another embodiment of the invention is that the control or evaluation unit is a computer unit which operates via software modules of a control program and processes and prepares received data and/or data to be transmitted. This design has advantages since it offers a welding device which can be readily adapted to the individual requirements of the user and is also flexible if any changes have to be made subsequently.
The invention can also include a communications interface that is a TCP/IP interface that enables a communication to be operated using the TCP/IP protocol. An advantage of this embodiment is that it enables the welding device to be connected into data transmission networks covering a wide area, which means that virtually everybody will be able to benefit from the advantages of the welding device proposed by the invention.
In this case, the communications interface can be designed to link into a local area network such as the Internet, or to a global network such as the Internet. With this embodiment, welding process data or settings specific to the internal company or worldwide can be transmitted to a specific welding device or from a specific welding device.
Also of advantage is an embodiment wherein the welding device has a control or evaluation unit that has a standardized interface wherein the welding device is connected with a coupling device on the network by a communication device such as a modem or a network card. This feature is beneficial, since the welding device may be docked into the primary network or separated from the primary network in full security.
In the embodiment described above, the standardized interface can be a serial interface such as a RS 232 interface. The advantage of this embodiment is that the welding device can be connected to standard commercially available PC-compatible components, which means that its functions can be significantly increased whilst reducing on hardware costs.
With the embodiment of the welding device having a modem, the connection with remote communication partners or communication system is effected via a tried and tested, very widely used communication means.
An embodiment that includes data for welding processes that can be downloaded for additional configuration of the welding device enables welding processes to be monitored seamlessly and influenced at any time. In addition, the welding device may be re-configured or now settings entered using smaller quantities of transmission data in the form of codes. These re-configurations or new settings for the welding device can be handled particularly rapidly, inexpensively and securely since the smallest quantities of data are transmitted in the form of codes used to select specific data and programme packages stored in the memory system of the welding device.
In an embodiment wherein the data relating to operating supplies such as quantity or nature of the welding electrode includes a fusable welding wire, an inert gas, and/or data relating to components susceptible to wear such as a contact sleeve, a gas nozzle or similar type device may be transmitted or retrieved from other network participants via the network. This embodiment has the advantage that since any stoppage of the welding device due to a lack of operating supplies can be virtually ruled out, and data uploads can be left to run automatically, this design virtually obviates the need for human supervision.
In another design, features such as the duration of use, or other welding settings may be retrieved from at least one other network participant and transferred to another network participant. This type of embodiment enables the quality and productivity of the welding process to be monitored from globally dispersed sites or at a production site, allowing steps to be taken if necessary to optimise the system.
Another embodiment of the invention involves a design wherein the input device is set up to operate the welding device and select or navigate the data and select data files for welding technology. This type of design has been found to be of advantage since the input device can be used for multiple functions and the application of the input device is basically standard so that there is no need for special training.
Another embodiment of the invention involves data managed by the control or evaluation unit so that data entered by the input device or retrieved from the primary network can be displayed or indicated by signals on an output device cooperating with the welding device. This design defines an embodiment which makes it easier for the user to operate the welding device and monitor the welding device.
Another embodiment of the invention reveals that the control and/or evaluation unit comprises a personal computer which has an optical output device such as a monitor. This design has proved to be of advantage since it enables the wedding device to be built relatively inexpensively and made ready for use at any time.
In another embodiment the software modules are formed as object oriented programming language and are of advantage because the software programme is clearly structured and can be divided into a logical programme element and modules for managing and controlling the components of the welding device.
Another embodiment enables the individual software modules to be loaded subsequently at any time and these new software modules to be seamlessly integrated in the programme sequence.
In another embodiment of the invention, the control or evaluation unit is designed to operate the software modules on a cyclical or interrupt control controlled basis. This embodiment defines an advantageous embodiment which makes it possible to respond very rapidly to safety critical states depending on the respective priority of the states that have occurred or are prevailing.
An embodiment of the invention is also disclosed wherein the software modules are written in JAVA source language, wherein the control or evaluation unit has a JAVA interpreter that can be operated to read the JAVA source language. This type of design is of advantage because a network-optimised programming language is selected, which is independent of the corresponding target hardware and independent of the machine code of the target hardware and can therefore be widely distributed without a knowledge of the target hardware.
In another embodiment, JAVA based processor can be used, wherein this is of advantage because it obviates the need for JAVA interpreters and shortens the system running times.
In another embodiment, there is a communications interface that is designed to set up a wireless data transmission route to the desired communication transmission system or communication partner. This embodiment is advantageous because the welding device is mobile almost without restriction and the connection to the respective network participant or communication device can still be maintained.
In another embodiment, the communication interface can be an infrared interface for transmitting or receiving infrared signals between the welding device and a mobile telephone. With this design, there is no need for cable connections to integrate the welding device in a primary data network and there is no problems using tried and tested, functionally secure components.
In another embodiment, the communications interface is designed to connect directly or indirectly via a network with a programming display unit provided as a stand-alone unit. This embodiment defines an advantageous embodiment since it enables servicing operations, remote analyses, status investigations, configuration changes and similar to be operated in a simple manner.
The objective of the invention is also independently achieved by a method of operating a welding device wherein this method includes the steps of controlling an energy source via a control or evaluation unit to apply electrical energy to at least one electrode. This control and evaluation unit can process software modules and operates on the basis of a pre-set set of instructions and any specific settings entered. With this design, there is a communications interface wherein software modules or data can be sent to a web server, such as a HTTP server or retrieved from a web server such as a HTTP server, The advantage of this approach is that the welding device can be re-configured particularly quickly and very conveniently and the welding process being run on the welding device can be monitored on a fully automated basis, as can monitoring of the status of the welding device itself. Another advantage resides in the fact that the data bases can be centrally maintained, which means that the software modules to be processed are constantly kept up to date. Furthermore, it is an easy matter to store the respective data on a decentralised basis, thereby protecting against loss.
A feature of this method can be that the software modules that run or control the evaluation unit are determined by codes transmitted by a network. This design is of advantage because the load on the network can be kept very low and the welding device can also be adapted particularly quickly.
Another design, is such that the method includes the steps of transmitting the operation data relating to operating supplies operating statuses or similar such that this can be transmitted to other network participants or retrieved by other network participants via the web server. This process also includes the step wherein the evaluation circuit controls a welding process that the resultant data is transmitted to other network participants. This process is of advantage, enabling stoppages or down-time of the welding device to be largely avoided and providing a means for assessing the quality and productivity of the welding process from a central site.
A variant of this method is that the messages or service requests which relate to stocks of operating supplies and/or orders of operating supplies can be downloaded from the control or evaluation unit to other network participants. This feature is of advantage because it ensures that the welding device is provided with operating supplies as and when needed, obviating the need to keep a stock of operating supplies or spare parts for the welding device. Automation also makes the system highly reliable.
Finally in another method, the device can use a local area network such as an Intranet or a global network such as the Internet to load or transfer data or software modules In this case, the feature is of advantage because the benefit of the welding device proposed by the invention can be used virtually anywhere and by anybody without restriction, which means that it will be widely used and gain a high degree of acceptance.
The objective of the invention is also achieved by the features of the invention wherein a control or evaluation unit has a communications interface that can connect to a primary network.